Family secrets can get you killed
by ckg96
Summary: They didn't know their fathers were spies, but they didn't expect having to find out like this either. Percy Nico brotherly love - rated T to be safe - second story - no demigods or gods cause they're spies. Please review
1. Family BBQ gone wrong

**Hey guys. I know I haven't finished my first story yet but this idea came to me and in my head it sounded cool. In this story there aren't the gods and demigods but the gods (who aren't gods in this) are spies and their kids don't know. This is A Percy Nico brotherly love Fanfic not a Percico.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Warning there will be bad language and violence in this story.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Family secrets can get you killed

Chapter 1

It was the usual Jackson barbeque in which the Jacksons, Graces and Di Angelo's all got together and had a family day. Zeus Grace, Poseidon Jackson and Hades Di Angelo were all brothers though Zeus and Hades had changed their names to their wives maiden names by their requests. The Jacksons consisted of Poseidon, his wife Sally and his 14 year old Percy. They had another son called Tyson but he was at a friend house for the weekend. The Grace family consisted of Zeus, his wife Hera and their twin children Thalia and Jason who were 15. The Di Angelo family consisted of Hades and his children Bianca, who was 13 and Nico who was ten. His wife Maria had died in a freak weather accident when Nico was a baby.

Strangely the Graces were not at this monthly event and for some reason they hadn't been at the last two either which the children found strange. Bianca was reading a book and talking with Sally and Percy and Nico were playing near the fence. They were playing Nico's favourite game, Mythomagic.

"Yes! I win again" cheered Nico who started picking all his cards up off the grass.

Hades and Poseidon chuckled at Nico's childish game and the way he got so happy whenever he would beat Percy who they both knew would let him win.

"Yep you win again" chuckled Percy at his little cousin's antics.

"Boys, your food is ready" called Sally. Both boys left their game and came running. Sally smiled at the boys. They both look so much like their fathers. Percy had longish hair which was black and sparkling sea green eyes. He was getting taller which made Sally wish he'd be her little boy forever. Nico had shaggy hair and his eyes were so dark and mysterious but at the same time they were filled with curiosity. He was still very small but she was confident he would grow eventually.

They both sat down and started eating their hotdogs and playing with the sauces. Sally grabbed the bottles and moved them away.

"Dad, why aren't Jason and Thalia here with Uncle Zeus" asked Percy causing Nico to stop eating too

"Yeah I haven't seen then in a really long time" said Nico looking at his dad.

Both men looked at each other like they were having their own private conversation.

"Well you see" started Poseidon "a few months ago at work uncle Zeus had some problems and he is mad and me and Uncle Hades for it so until he's not mad he's not going to be coming over ok"

Percy and Bianca nodded but Nico being the youngest was still curious.

"What happened at where you and daddy work" asked Nico looking up a Poseidon.

Poseidon sighed. He was about to answer when something was thrown over their fence.

"I'll get it" said Bianca running towards the object.

"Bianca, be careful" called Hades but as he did the object exploded and Bianca was flown backwards.

The whole garden then began to fill with smoke and everyone started coughing.

"BIANCA!" shouted Hades but he couldn't see anything.

"DADDY!" he heard Nico shouting but he couldn't see him either.

"MUM, DAD!" he could hear him nephew shouting.

"EVERYONE GET TRY COME TO WARDS MY VOICE" shouted Poseidon.

Hades started to move toward his brother. He could hear people choking and he could hear sirens. He reached his brother and noticed he was with Sally but Nico and Percy wasn't there and neither was Bianca.

"Bianca" shouted Hades

"Percy" shouted Poseidon

"Nico" shouted Sally but there were no replies.

Suddenly they were being soaked with water and the garden cleared. Hades saw Bianca lying motionlessly on the ground and the three rushed over to her.

They turned her over but she was bleeding badly. Hades checked he pulse and sighed in relief but was still worried because it was extremely faint.

Sally stood up and looked around the garden.

"Poseidon where are the boys!" panicked Sally as she began searching.

Poseidon stood up and started running around to try finding them and Hades looks around where he was but he couldn't leave Bianca's side.

After what seems like hours an ambulance arrived and paramedics started checking on Bianca so Hades ran to find his Brother and his wife crying in the living room.

"What wrong" said Hades urgently "Where are they!"

Poseidon looked up at Hades and shook his head.

"We can't find them anywhere, they're not in the house or garden and no one's seen them" said Poseidon as Sally cried into his chest.

Hades felt himself drop to him knees. He felt numb. His daughter was hurt and his son and nephew were missing.

The Paramedics and Police came into the room to ask them all to get the ambulance outside and to answer questions but they didn't know what to say.


	2. Waking up to familiar faces

**Hey guys. I think posting two chapter of a new story in the same day is good for giving you guys a feel for the story. I really need reviews to know what you all think otherwise I won't know whether or not to continue.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**WARNING this story will contain violence and bad language.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Family secrets get you killed

Chapter 2

_Hades felt himself drop to him knees. He felt numb. His daughter was hurt and his son and nephew were missing._

_The Paramedics and Police came into the room to ask them all to get the ambulance outside and to answer questions but they didn't know what to say._

A little earlier

Percy felt someone wrap their arms around his stomach and lift him off the ground. He was choking on all the smoke and could hear Nico calling for his dad. Percy hoped that Bianca was ok.

"MUM, DAD!" called Percy but he was shocked when he heard his Dad calling from across the garden. If it wasn't his dad that had grabbed him and it wasn't Uncle Hades, then who had grabbed him. He was about to call out again when the man who had lifted him off the ground covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

Percy tried struggling to get out of the man's grip but he was too strong. Percy kicked and thrashed about till one kick earns him a snarl from the man who had grabbed him. Percy continued to struggle as the man took a damp cloth from his pocket and placed it over Percy's nose and mouth.

Percy felt himself becoming drowsy. He tried to stay awake but the darkness took over quickly.

When Percy woke up, his head was pounding in his skull. He sat up and realized he was in a dark damp funny smelling room. He looked around but it was hard to see a lot because the room only had one small light.

He felt something cold around his wrist and he realised it was a cuff that connected him to the ground. He tried pulling on it but it was too strong to break so he gave up. Then he heard a small whimper and a snuffle followed by some groaning.

"H...hello" said Percy who stuttered because he didn't want it to be the guy who brought him here.

"P...Percy" he heard his name being whimpered but he realised who it was. It was his little cousin Nico. He knew Nico was a bit younger than him and was also probably scared so he knew he had to keep talking to him.

"Yeah... it's me... are you ok Neeks" he asked timidly, hoping for a positive answer.

There was quite a long silence before the reply came

"Yeah... My head hurts though" he sniffled.

Percy sighed in relief. At least he wasn't hurt.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and two large scary men walked in followed by someone surprisingly familiar

"U...Uncle Zeus" stuttered Percy.


	3. Worse news and Worse news still

**Hi guys. Here is another update but I really need to start seeing some reviews from you guys.  
**

**You all know I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Warning is the same as usual.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Family secrets can get you killed

Chapter 3

_Suddenly the door was thrown open and two large scary men walked in followed by someone surprisingly familiar_

"_U...Uncle Zeus" stuttered Percy._

Hades sat in the waiting area next to his brother who was still trying to calm his wife down to stop her from hyperventilating. He was completely torn on what he should do. He knew he had to be here to get the news on Bianca to make sure she was ok, but he knew where Bianca was while his little boy was somewhere out there with god knows who.

He placed his head into his hands and sighed. Maria would know what to do. If she was here then he wouldn't be so torn... maybe if she was here things would have gone differently all together.

Hades knew his life was dangerous, after all he was a spy for one of the top secret agencies who practically running the country. So was Poseidon and Zeus used to be and neither Poseidon knew what had been thrown or what to do when the smoke was choking them and their children. Now one was in hospital and two were gone.

He was brought back to his senses when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see it was his other brother Zeus. He wasn't sure whether or not to answer it. He nudged his brother and showed him his phone.

"Answer it, but put it on speaker" said Poseidon.

Hades pressed the answer button and then pressed speaker.

"Hello brother" said Zeus. His tone was cold and strange.

"You're on speaker Zeus with Poseidon and Sally as well" answered Hades with a monotone reply.

He heard a chuckle on Zeus's end of the phone.

"Good cause I was going to call good old Donny next" replied Zeus.

Poseidon was confused by his brother's statement.

"And why is that Zeus"

Zeus's reply shocked them both though "Tell me Hades, did Bianca like her present?"

Hades and Poseidon both realized what he'd met and Hades stood from his seat "I swear Zeus this better be some sort of joke because I'm going to find you and I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" shouted Hades.

All they heard from the other end of the phone was another dark chuckle. "Now now Hades, there are children listening" said Zeus and then from over the phone he heard Nico's voice.

"DAD!" he heard his son calling for him. He wanted so desperately to throw his phone and go rip the world apart to find him but he had to stay calm and he had to stay composed.

"MUM, DAD" he also heard Percy yell from the other side of the phone.

Sally burst out into tears again and Poseidon stood up and grabbed the phone from Hades's hand.

"ZEUS YOU BASTARD! LET THE BOYS GO NOW!" yelled Poseidon

Zeus tutted on his end of the phone "You know what I warned you about the language so I'm going to have to hang up for now but ill ring you later ok but for now you two need to calm down I think"

"WAIT!" they both sounded but the call was ended.

Hades and Poseidon grabbed their coats and were about to storm out when a doctor came out from the offices.

"Mr Di Angelo" he said.

Hades walked over to him after taking a deep breath. Sally and Poseidon came up behind Hades.

"I'm sorry but the damage to Bianca was really several and we weren't able to help her in time" he said "I'm afraid she passed away eight minutes ago"

The doctor walked away leaving Hades feeling like he'd just been shot, Bianca was dead. Hades was dizzy and then he felt himself collapse into darkness.


	4. Shouting and seperation

**Hi guys. I am so so sorry for not updating in suck a long time. My internet was down and I couldn't update so I've updated this story, my other story and I've put up a new story for you guys.**

**Keep REVIEWING please.**

**You guys know I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone like that.**

**Warning there may be violence and bad language**

**Enjoy**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Family secrets can get you killed

Chapter 4

_The doctor walked away leaving Hades feeling like he'd just been shot, Bianca was dead. Hades was dizzy and then he felt himself collapse into darkness._

When Zeus hung up the phone he chucked evilly.

"You are going to get your arse kicked when our Dads get here" shouted Percy at Zeus who merely chuckled and ruffled Percy's hair.

"I highly doubt that" said Zeus

"Well then you're really really stupid then because they're going to come in here and you're going to be sorry cause you'll go to the jail for really bad people" shouted Nico who was trying to sound brave in front of Zeus.

Zeus's smile fell as he stepped and crouched down in front of Nico.

"You see Nico, if they're going to send me to the prison for the really really bad people then they would have to find me or you two and that's not going to happen" said Zeus

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey you leave him alone" shouted Percy.

Zeus stood up and turned towards the door. "You boys better behave because I'm not against hurting children. I'd have you ask Bianca but I've been told she'll be permanently visiting her mother before you both see her again"

"You lying idiot! You're going to be caught and Bianca will be ok and you'll be going away forever" shouted Nico with tears running down his face.

Zeus turned back around towards the boys. "You know what... I think you boys are going to be naughty if I keep you together so Nico is going to come with me for a bit"

As Zeus moved towards Nico he started to panic. Percy tried to stop Zeus. "NO, YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU OR YOULL BE SORRY" shouted Percy but Zeus just lifted Nico over his shoulder.

"Clearly you need some time to think Percy and to accept the gravity of the situation but don't worry I'm sure Nico will be back soon" chuckled Zeus

"PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Nico but Zeus left and locked the door.

Percy was left alone. He felt tears fall down his face. He was scared and now he was alone. What was going to happen to His Mum and Dad, or Bianca, or Uncle Hades, or Nico... or him? Percy looked around the room but he couldn't see very much. He noticed the walls were mouldy but he didn't know what he could do with them. He couldn't hear anything so he just sat in silence and hoped for a miracle... he hoped for his Dad.


	5. Bianca and Back up

**Hi Guys. I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while. I've been very busy and I didn't want to rush a chapter so far into the story.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**You guys know I don't own any of the stuff I write about especially Percy Jackson (cries silently)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Family Secrets can get you killed

Chapter 5

Bianca and Back-up.

_Percy was left alone. He felt tears fall down his face. He was scared and now he was alone. What was going to happen to His Mum and Dad, or Bianca, or Uncle Hades, or Nico... or him? Percy looked around the room but he couldn't see very much. He noticed the walls were mouldy but he didn't know what he could do with them. He couldn't hear anything so he just sat in silence and hoped for a miracle... he hoped for his Dad._

Poseidon held his wife and held his brothers hand in his own. The Children were in danger because of him and Hades. He knew what the cause of this had been. On a job for the agency everything had gone wrong due to Zeus and he'd lost his Job. He had also lost his family. Hera had taken Jason with her after leaving and because he didn't have a job or decent accommodation he had lost Thalia somewhere in the system. Poseidon hadn't heard from Zeus in months and now he's suddenly back and has killed his niece while holding his son and nephew hostage somewhere unknown. The very thought brought tears to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong. With his wife so distraught over the happenings and Hades being a wreck over Bianca's... murder. He HAD to be strong despite wishing to let his tears fall.

Sally had fallen asleep in her seat and Hades was silent.

"I am ... so sorry brother" said Poseidon. Hades didn't lift his head. Poseidon remembered when Hades had lost Maria and now Bianca was gone too. Hades was currently alone and would probably be forever if they didn't find the boys soon. Zeus hadn't returned their call yet and his phone wasn't traceable.

Poseidon then got an Idea. He quickly stood up and left the room and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed 9 on his speed dial and waited for the woman to pick up.

"Poseidon" said the woman from the other end of the phone.

"Athena, we need help" said Poseidon pacing in the hallway.

"What's happened" asked Athena with concern.

"Zeus attacked us. He filled my back yard with smoke and the children... Hes killed Bianca and currently are holding Nico and P...Percy somewhere. We need your help to find our boys Athena please... Imagine if it was Annabeth." Stuttered Poseidon who was once again holding back the tears.

He could hear Athena sigh on the other end of the phone

"Of course I'll help Poseidon, I'll be their soon... just be ok and look after your brother... we...we'll find your kids Donny" she said and then she hung up.

Poseidon hung up his own phone and walked back into the room to find Hades staring at him

"W...w...what's going on" stuttered Hades.

"Athena's coming. We're going to find our Boys."


	6. Broken chains and Broken Bones

**Hi Guys, I have returned haha.**

**Anyway, this is the last story i haven't updated since July so here we go.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^-^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Family Secrets Get You Killed

Chapter 6

Zeus sat in his living room switching through channels on his TV but nothing interested him. He sighed and listened to the silence of the house. It had been so much quiet since Hera had left with Jason and Thalia. He sighed letting the sound of his own breathing relieve the silence for a mere second. He knew this was his brothers fault. Theor tactical operation had gone wrong and Zeus got all the blame. His brothers were now paying for their treachery and betrayal. He knew that if they had shared the blame which wasn't his entirely then things would have been different. He wouldn't have lost his job...or everything else...but now his dear brothers would learn how dangerous their jobs were,not just for them but their family. Zeus brought his hands up to his face and checked his nose which had thankfully stopped bleeding. What else could he say other than Like fathers like Sons.

_An hour earlier_

Percy had been alone along time. He was growing more and more worried that he had been forgotten about and that he was going to die in this damp room. He had woken up after who knows how long and Nico wasn't back. He hoped that Nico was ok. Unfortunately Percy had been able to figure that Zeus had not been lying about Bianca. She was gone. He didnt want to lose Nico too.

He was pulled out this thoughts by Zeus who entered the room with Nico over his shoulder. Unlike when they left the room, Nico wasn't kicking or shouting. He wasn't moving and all he could hear from his little cousin was some breathing. Percy was very mad.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NICO" shouted Percy pulling on his cuff so he could run over and try attack Zeus. Zeus chuckled and put Nico on the ground.

"Well he has his father's stubbornness, and wouldn't behave" said Zeus simply smiling. Percy glared.

"WELL ITS GOOD HES LIKE UNCLE HADES! UNCLE HADES ISN'T A STUPID FOUL EVIL MONSTER LIKE YOU ARE! PICKING ON KIDS IS PATHETIC! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" shouted Percy. He wasn't going to sit and listen to Zeus insult his family. How could zeus even do any of this. They were his family too.

Zeus crouched in front of Percy.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to say was it" said Zeus who then undid Percys cuff. He then started lifting him up but Percy wasnt planning on going anywhere. He brought his head back and drove it forward straight into Zeus's nose. Zeus immediately dropped Percy and brought his hands up to his face.

"AHH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" shouted Zeus kicking Percys ribs before running out and locking the door.

Percy winced but his ribs didn't feel anything more than bruised maybe. That had gone a lot better than he had anticipated. He was unchained and still with Nico.

"shit...Nico" said Percy shuffling over to his younger cousin.

Nico was pale but Percy couldn't tell if that was a bad sign since Nico always had very pale skin. He moved his hair back to see some blood but not a lot of it. Still it was worrying if Nico had hit his head, maybe he shouldn't be asleep incase he had a concussion. Percy started shaking the younger boy awake.

"Nico...Nico you need to wake up" said Percy shaking the younger boy. Nico's eyes squeezed shut and then opened a little.

"Percy?" asked Nico, though his voice sounded crackly. Percy smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yeah its me, are you ok?" asked Percy but Nico shook his head causing him to wince.

"No, my head and arm and ankle hurts a lot" replied the younger boy and Percy could see his eyes closing again so he shook him again. He quickly pulled Nico to a wall and sat him up and kneeled in front of him.

"Neeks you can't go to sleep on, you may have a concussion" said Percy shaking Nicos face who opened his eyes more. Percy the rolled up Nicos sleeves and saw one of his arms looked bruised and swollen. Percy ran his thumb across it . It felt hot and nico let out a sharp wince. Percy could tell it was broken and he put the arm across Nicos chest.

"Keep your arm still ok Nicky" Percy said smiling.

"Dont call me Nicky" mumbled Nico making Percy grin. He knew he could keep Nico awake by talking and occasionally annoying him, he then looked at his ankles. One looked a little twisted and bruised but not broken which made Percy rejoice a little. But it wasn't a good time to celebrate with the fact they were still trapped and Nico had a possible concussion.

"Zeus says you were very rude Nico , and also very stubborn" said Percy earning a sad look from Nico. But then Percy smiled and sat next to him putting an arm round his younger cousin.

"Well Done, don't let that monster win Neeks...Our dads are gonna find us...And we are gonna be ok" said Percy hugging His cousin.

Nico nodded silently and they both sat in silence except for the odd question Percy would ask Nico to keep him awake.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I hoped you liked it ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
